Spirited Away 2: The Journey to Find Shishin
by SuperSalemance
Summary: Positives and negatives who both fight for one, The river, the weasel, the human, and another weasel, As well as a set of deadly twins, Will seek for the oh mighty god Seishin, For the human must evolve and become one of her own kind. That is one of the prophecies, one that will affect the course of history. This is only the beginning of their story. The story to save light.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys (and girls) this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it... ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away!**

**Chapter 1**

Chihiro felt butterflies dance in her stomach as she heard peaceful ceremony music. Today was her graduation ceremony. She was graduating high school and was very nervous. If only Haku was here...

_Haku..._

It had been eight years since Chihiro last went to the spirited world, although it felt like a thousand. She almost always thought about Haku, the dragon that helped her get back to the human world. Now that she was thinking about it, she wished that she never left. She always missed Haku and the others, even that grumpy old witch Yubaba. She had even missed the painful work at the bathhouse. Then she replayed what happened in the spirited world in her head.

Chihiro had been only ten years old. She had been terrified. Who wouldn't be if she was trapped in a strange world and her parents turned into pigs. She had nothing until Haku came. He helped her survive in the spirit world. Chihiro fought back tears when she remembered him. _'Haku... I really, really miss you. When will you come?'_ I thought desperately.

"Chihiro. Chihiro? CHIHIRO!" someone shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. Chihiro looked up and laughed. Her best friend Shi looked ridiculous in graduation clothes. His midnight black hair was shoulder-length and his bangs covered his battered and scarred face. He wore his dark blue graduation clothes inside out. The clothed made him seem big and fat, which was hilarious.

Shi growled, "Grr. I'm a big, fat graduation monster." Chihiro laughed even more. "I'm here to take your grades so that I can eat them!" She laughed even harder. Shi was trying very hard not to laugh when he said, "And I'll kidnap all the strict teachers since they usually have the tastiest grade in the school." She laughed so hard it hurt. "I'll destroy the world if I eat all the grades in the world!" By this time, Shi started laughing with her. They did not seem to notice the stared of the other graduates.

"AH-HEM! Attention please, including you, ." They immediately stopped laughing. "Please do not distract people who WANT to be here, and be careful with that cursed tongue of yours," Principal Wilmington said. Chihiro was his favorite student and Shi was his most hated student. Principal Wilmington continued, "Flora Kanji-"

Principal Wilmington never got to finish his sentence. A loud boom was heard very near Principal Wilmington. Shi perked up when he heard the boom and grabbed Chihiro's hand. "Let's go!" he said the exact same words Haku said when Chihiro had crossed the bridge. Shi sped through the hall with incredible speed.

'This is just like what happened in the spirit world,' Chihiro thought. 'Wait a minute. This speed is too fast for a human. Could it possibly be...?' Chihiro's eyes widened as she asked, "Shi, are you... a... um... spirit?" Chihiro forced out the last word.

Shi looked back at her with a smile on his face and replied, "What else would I be? A zombie?" Chihiro's eyes widened even more as he said, "It's unsafe for us to be here. Spirits were never meant to be here in the human world."

"But I'm not a spirit!" Chihiro cried.

Shi sighed and shook his head. "But you've been in the spirit world for too long, and the banished ones will come for you." Chihiro just cocked his head, not understanding him, but decided not to talk anymore since he heard a hint of irritation of his voice.

Shi looked around and ordered, "Listen carefully. I'm going to change to my dragon form. Get on me and close your eyes. Don't open them unless I tell you to. Ok?" Chihiro nodded her head. "Good, because if you skip even one step, we're both goners," he said as he turned bigger and bigger until he was a bit taller than the trees surrounding them. 'That's weird,' Chihiro thought. 'There are no trees here.' Shi's skin was overlapped with silver scales so that it looked like he wore an armor and his eyes glowed red. When he opened his mouth to attempt a smile, Chihiro saw that there were yellowed teeth with green venom dripping out. Shi didn't look anything like Haku's dragon form. Shi looked like the type of dragon that would kidnap princesses, the type that would usually appear in violent games. He nodded towards his back, motioning Chihiro to climb on him. She just stared at Shi, horrified that her friend had turned into an evil-looking dragon. Although he frightened her, she trusted him, so she climbed on and closed her eyes, clinging on to his rough scales.

'Hold on tight,' a deep voice muttered in Chihiro's head as Chihiro felt Shi go fast in blinding speed.

It had been a few minutes before Chihiro felt Shi go down really fast. Then she realized that she had fell and now was falling to her death. She opened her eyes and screamed and ear-piercing scream when she saw how close she was to the ground.

**Wow, I wonder what will happen to Chihiro? Tune in to see the next chapter! Btw, please review and PM me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii there! I'd like to thank AnimeRockzzz for reviewing, favoriting, and following me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away!**

**Chapter 2**

As Chihiro was falling, she screamed, "Haku!" As if on que, she felt that she was flying again, this time more slowly and peacefully. "Thank god, Shi! I almost died there!" Chihiro cried, but something felt wrong. VERY wrong. Then she realized that instead of Shi's rough and uncomfortable ride, it was comfortable and peaceful. And instead of Shi's rough, black scales, there were soothing green fur. Then she realized that this dragon looked very familiar.

"HAKU!" Chihiro cried and hugged him, happy that he had come to save her.

'Who did you think I was? That awful kidnapper Shi?' a deep and charming voice entered Chihiro's mind.

"Awful kidnapper? Shi? What do you mean, Haku? Shi was my best friend since I was twelve!"

'Well then let me tell you something: Shi is the spirit of death. Whatever he wants dead, as long as he touches it, it will die a long and painful death. You should know that Shi kidnaps humans and spirits for his entertainment, and they don't live long,' Haku grumbled, leaving Chihiro very surprised.

"T-that's impossible! Shi's so funny and sweet! He's not that type of person!" Chihiro exclaimed.

'Exactly. Shi tricks people. He's very convincing, you know,' Haku explained. 'Anyways, we're here. Come on, Chihiro, into the bathhouse we go.'

Chihiro quickly got off of Haku as he turned back to spirit form. Chihiro stared dreamily at him. He looked even hotter, even more handsome. His shoulder-length dark green hair whipped around him in the wind. He had grown to be a little muscular and he was wearing the same clothes he wore eight years ago.

Haku was also doing the same thing, staring at her and observing her. Chihiro looked even prettier, even more delicate and graceful. She had let her chocolate brown hair grow down her back, which seemed like it was floating in the wind and she looked like an angel. She was wearing some random, weird, baggy clothing. 'My, my, Chihiro has grown since those long eight years,' Haku thought.

"SEN! YOU CAME BACK!" an ear-piercing shriek snapped Chihiro (Sen) and Haku out of their thoughts.

They both turned to look. In front of them was the same old Lin. She ran to Chihiro and gave her a death hug, making Chihiro unable to breathe. "Lin... let... go... of... me... I... can't... breathe..." Chihiro struggled.

Lin said, "Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, Sen." Lin pulled away from her.

Chihiro took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Wow, I've only been to the spirit world for a few minutes and I almost died twice!"

"WHAT?!" Lin screeched, turning to Haku. "What happened to her, dragon-boy?" she demanded, glaring at Haku.

Haku rolled his eyes and said calmly, "Shi."

Lin's eyes widened and then she growled, "I'm gonna break his neck the next time I see him!"

Haku chuckled and said, "He'll kill you before you get the chance."

Lin glared at Haku and said, "Oh, shut up, dragon-boy!"

"Um... Lin? Haku?" Chihiro called. "There seems to be a problem."

Haku and Lin turned to Chihiro, who was pointing at the sky. They both looked up and their eyes widened. They looked at each other and exclaimed, "Shi!"

**Uh oh. That seems like BIG trouble. Please review and PM me for suggestions and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I'd like to thank AnimeRockzzz and LucifersAngel23 for favoriting and reviewing me!**

**Here's another chapter for you guys:**

**Chapter 3**

Haku quickly turned who dragon form and flew towards a very angry-looking Shi.

"Go get 'em, dragon-boy!"Lin shouted.

"Don't, Haku!" Chihiro cried out.

Chihiro watched in horror (while Lin watched with pleasure) while she saw that Haku charged, baring his teeth. Shi easily dodged and bit him, and his poisonous teeth sank in Haku's leg. Haku flinched and fell down full speed to the ground, making a huge hole around him. Chihiro screamed and Lin snarled, "Dragon-boy, if you don't get up right now, you're in BIG trouble!"

Haku staggered and tried to get up, but his injured leg preventing him to do so. After many attempt, Haku finally gave up and just laid down there, unable to move. Chihiro and Lin ran up to him and looked at his leg. It was already swollen and the blood that flowed out was a bit green. "Please be ok, please be ok," Chihiro pleaded. Lin and Chihiro were so focused on Haku that they didn't notice that Shi was observing them carefully, wondering how to get rid of that weakling of a dragon. Shi decided to leave the weakling alone since he was about to die. If the poison in his body doesn't come out soon, there was no chance he would live.

Shi swooped down, getting ready to grab Chihiro. Haku saw this and snarled, baring his teeth. Shi ignored Haku and tried to grab Chihiro, but Haku blocked his path. Shi growled and bit him again, this time on the neck so that Haku would most likely die. Chihiro screamed, "SHI! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Chihiro staggered and fell down, crying softly. Lin quickly ran to Chihiro and shouted, "STUPID DRAGON! GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

Shi felt horrible that his best friend had started crying because of the weakling, so he quickly grabbed Chihiro and took off, ignoring the soft growls from that stupid weakling and the shouts of insults from the annoying brat. Shi could hear Chihiro's soft whimpers and had to resist the strong urge to comfort her, but he was afraid that he would only make her feel worse, so Shi flew in silence for the next few minutes.

They arrived in a dark castle. The castle was made out o bones and there was an eerie feeling that they were being watched. Shi flew into the castle as if he owned the place, which, well, technically, he did. Shi flew into a big and eerie room. Shi settled in and gently put Chihiro down on a dark blue couch. Chihiro ignored him as he turned back to spirit form.

Shi went to get a bottle of water for Chihiro. When he came back, Chihiro was sleeping. Shi smiled a little and picked her up, bringing her to his huge bed and tucked her in (awww). Then he put the bottle of water on the floor and walked out of the room.

Shi walked down the hallway to a smaller room, which was meant for Chihiro. Shi sighed and laid down on the pink little princessy bed that he knew Chihiro would like.

"I wonder who Chihiro likes more: me or that stupid weakling? If I hadn't seen her protect that weakling today, I would've believed that she likes me more... Now I'm not so sure... Oh, well, I'll guess I'll have to try harder to get Chihiro to be more than a friend,' Shi thought before he fell asleep.

**Wow, does Shi actually have feelings for Chihiro? Please review and PM me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while I was busy and I will be for quite some time... :(**

**I'd like to thank the following people:**

**AnimeRockzzz for reviewing, favoriting, and following me.**

**LucifersAngel23 for reviewing and favoriting me.**

**elfenknight for following me.**

**Guests out there who reviewed, and...**

**Firestar (a guest) for reviewing also.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 4**

Lin kicked Haku for the millionth time. "GET UP, YOU STUPID DRAGON! GO CHASE SHI RIGHT NOW!" When Lin received nothing more than a grunt from Haku, Lin got even angrier and kicked him hard. "NOW!" she screeched. "DON'T YOU CARE THAT SEN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED? GET UP!"

"What's going on here, Lin?" Yubaba appeared out of nowhere. "I've been looking for you everywhere, you slacker!"

Lin shouted, "Good! Finally, someone came to help me wake up this STUPID dragon!"

Yubaba asked again, this time more demanding, "What happened?"

"Shi! Shi did this horrible thing!"

Yubaba smirked and said, "I thought you hated Haku."

"I do! But if he doesn't wake up soon, there's a chance that Sen will die!"

Yubaba asked, dumbfounded, "Sen?"

"Yes, Sen, your most hated worker was kidnapped by Shi, you stupid old witch!"

Yubaba didn't seem to hear Lin's last words. She just stood there, dazed. "Sen came back?"

"YES!"

Then sparks flew out of Yubaba's mouth and she shouted, "How dare Shi kidnap Sen! Only I'm allowed to even touch her! I'll destroy him!" Then she flew off.

"Hey! Take me along with you! I can't fly, you know!" Lin shouted.

Yubaba ignored her as she flew until you couldn't see her anymore.

Lin shouted, "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, ANYWAYS!" She turned back to Haku and kicked him again. "WAKE UP, SLEEPY-HEAD!"

Haku stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Lin gave up and decided to ask Kamaji for help. Lin ran to the boiler room and cried, "Kamaji! Dragon-boy's hurt! And to answer your question, he was trying to protect Sen from Shi!"

Kamaji jumped off of his seat and asked, "Who?"

Lin sighed and shouted, "Sen, from eight years ago!"

"Who?!"

"O. M. G. SEN! SEN'S BACK! AND KIDNAPPED BY SHI!"

Kamaji's eyes widened and asked, "You're not pranking me, are you?"

Lin turned into a dangerous shade of red that showed that she was running out of patience and shouted, "YES!"

"Where's Haku?!"

Lin sighed and said, "Near the bridge. In dragon form."

"Let me guess: it's a serious injury, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Shi bit him on his leg AND his neck. I think he's poisoned," Lin grumbled. Kamaji scowled and hurried to get some medicine and then ran upstairs to get to Haku.

**Meanwhile...**

Chihiro woke up to find herself in the same eerie room that Shi had brought her to. She couldn't believe that Shi was evil. She thought it was all just a really bad dream, but it wasn't. It was real. Just like when she first went to the spirited world. She was stuck in Shi's realm of doom and she probably won't live past tomorrow. 'I have to get out of here,' Chihiro decided and made the mistake of escaping hurriedly. She tripped on something and fell. The pain spread through Chihiro's ankle like a wildfire and it made her gasp and cry out a bit. That was all that was needed to get Shi's attention.

The moment Chihiro cried out, Shi woke up immediately and ran towards Chihiro's room. Chihiro was gripping her ankle and the pained look on her face told him that she was severely injured. Next to her was a slightly squished water bottle and Shi quickly ran next to Chihiro. She closed her eyes and thought, 'This is it. Shi's gonna kill me. Right here, right now...'

"Are you ok?" Shi's soft voice interrupted Chihiro's thoughts. She opened one eye and found Shi kneeling down next to her examining her ankle. Chihiro was surprised that Shi talked to her with such softness.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

Shi smirked and asked, "Why are you acting so scared? Did you see a ghost or something?"

Chihiro smiled as she remembered that Shi had said that once when a bunch of gangsters ganged up on her and Shi had saved her. 'But that was before I found out that Shi was evil, though...' Chihiro thought gravely and her smile vanished.

Shi saw Chihiro's frown and frowned also. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You know that I'm not giving up, right? So just in already."

Chihiro rolled her eyes and groaned, "Fine." Then she hesitated. "Haku... uh... he said something about you..."

Shi raised his eyebrows. "What did Haku say about me?"

Silence. "Chihiro?"

"Um... Haku said that you were... uh... evil?"

Shi's calm look immediately turned to an angry one. "WHAT?! HAKU IS THE ONE THAT IS EVIL!"

Now it was Chihiro's turn to get angry. "HAKU ISN'T EVIL!" Chihiro shouted. "YOU'RE LYING! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

Shi's face softened and whispered, "Sorry. Everyone always misunderstands me. That makes me really angry. And it made me fight with my best friend for the first time."

Chihiro felt guilty. "Sorry. I... I just think that Haku is nice, that's all..."

"Uh-huh..." Shi eyed Chihiro suspiciously.

Chihiro blushed. "What?"

"Nevermind. You know, Chihiro, Haku attacked us when we were flying. I wanted to punish him for almost killing you. You are my best friend, after all."

"Haku wouldn't do that."

"Yes he would. He seemed to want something from you. Probably your powers."

Chihiro stared at him. "Powers?"

"Yep. The power of love."

Chihiro turned into a deep shade of red. "Really?"

"Really?"

"Uh, Shi?"

"Yeah?"

"The power of love.. is it powerful?"

"Yep. It's REALLY strong."

"Then..." Chihiro hesitated. "Then can you train me? To, like, use my powers to protect myself?"

Shi smiled. "Sure."

Just then, the castle rumbled. They were being attacked.

**Guess who attacked the castle? Find out on the next chapter! Please review, favorite, follow, or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. **

**I'd like to thank the following people:**

**AnimeRockzzz for following, favoriting, and reviewing.**

**LucifersAngel23 for favoriting and reviewing.**

**elfenknight for following.**

**Musicwreck for reviewing.**

**Guests for reviewing, and...**

**Firestar (guest) for reviewing.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTIONS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Chapter 5**

Shi acted quickly. He kneeled down, his back facing Chihiro, and he shouted, "Get on my back!" Chihiro obediently did what he said. Shi ran out of the room and down the hallways.

"SHI, RELEASE CHIHIRO RIGHT NOW!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Never!" Shi shouted. "You're not making Chihiro do any more of your slave work!"

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, THE GREAT YUBABA!"

Chihiro's eyebrows raised in surprise and Shi shouted, "Listen, Chihiro! When I get to that room with the red door, crawl to the blue transporter and you will be transported away from here. When you do, call Jinsei for help!"

"Who's Jinsei?"

"I don't have time to explain! Now go!" Shi opened the red door, put Chihiro down, then slammed the door shut. Slowly, Chihiro crawled over to a mystic blue thing and flet a gust of wind. A second later, she found herself in front of a huge castle completely the opposite of Shi's castle. The castle was a light shade of pink and it felt comforting to be there. Surrounding the castle was a flower garden big enough to get yourself lost in. 'Wait. Where's Shi? Could it be that Yubaba hurt him? Oh, no oh no oh no oh no!'

"Huh? Who are you? Why are you here?" Chihiro tried to turn around, but failed with her broken ankle. Shi walked in front of her.

A huge grin broke into Chihiro's face and she shouted, "SHI!" She hugged him. "I was so worried about you!"

Shi frowned. " I've never seen anyone so happy to see Shi... Wait... ARE YOU A HUMAN?!"

Chihiro stared at him. "Of course I am, Shi. What else would I be?"

Shi blinked. "Oh... sorry, but I'm not Shi. I'm Jinsei."

"Jinsei?! Shi told me to look for you! But... you two look exactly alike though!"

Jinsei smiled. "Of course. We are twins, after all."

Chihiro looked around. "But from what I see here, it doesn't look like the castle of the spirit of death's..."

Jinsei smiled again. "Of course not. Although we look the same, we don't share the same traits. While my twin brother is well-known, I am not. While my twin brother is the spirit of death, I'm the spirit of life. While my twin brother can only give death, I can only give life," Jinsei explained.

"So Shi has a twin brother who is completely different from him."

"You mean twin sister. We are completly different, after all. And that means that I'm not Shi."

Chihiro's eyes widened as she just remembered something. "Wait a second! Doesn't that mean... doesn't that mean th-that Shi's still in his castle?!"

Jinsei smiled. "Don't worry. Although me and my twin brother are completely different, our lives are connected. If my brother gets hurt, I get hurt. If my brother feels pain, I feel pain. Simple. Nothing to worry about," Jinsei assured.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hey, um, Jinsei?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you well-known? I mean, like, you should be, since you're so nice and all..."

"It's because spirits fear Shi more than they like me."

"Oh... uh, so... Shi told me I have really powerful powers..."

"Of course you do. Any spirit older than one knows that... and just to let you know, being the age of one is really young. Spirits average around ten thousand years old..."

"Wow. That's a lot. Anyways, Shi said that he could train me to use my powers, but since he's not here, can you train me instead? Just for the time being?"

Jinsei smiled. "Sure, why not? I get lonely sometimes in here, you know."

Chihiro smiled. "Really?! That's awesome! I can finally learn to use my powers!"

"Starting tomorrow. You need to rest, uh... oops, pardon me, but what's your name?"

"Chihiro."

"Oh, ok. Starting tomorrow, we will start our training. For now, you need to rest. Although you do not know it, Chihiro, you are spiritually exhuasted. Now sleep." Jinsei placed her hand on Chihiro's head and Chihiro felt her consiousness slipping away until everything faded to darkness.

**So, did you like this chapter? Please review, favorite, follow, or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guys here's another chapter... (I hope I didn't make you wait too long...)**

**I'd like to thank the following people:**

**AnimeRockzzz for favoriting, following, and reviewing me.**

**LucifersAngel23 for favoriting and reviewing me.**

**elfenknight for following me.**

**Musicwreck for reviewing me.**

**Guests for reviewing me.**

**Firestar (Guest) for reviewing me.**

**THANK YOU ALL THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO EVEN JUST READ MY FANFICTION, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Chapter 6**

Yubaba yelped as Shi sent another fireball towards her. "Say that you'll never bother Chihiro again!"

Yubaba shouted, "Never!" She staggered. She was getting weaker.

"Listen, you old brat! This is your last chance: one more fireball, and you'll get knocked out for sure!"

Yuababa shouted, "Never!" She shot a weak fireball towards him.

Shi smirked and exclaimed is sarcasm, "Ahh! That hurt me sooo badly! Sorry, you old witch, but I win!" He shot a fireball at Yubaba and she fell flat on her face.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmmm..." Kamaji examined Haku's injuries. "Haku is severely injured. It'll take him weeks to recover even if he survives. I can't do anything about is now. Haku will have to rely on himself to recover."

"WHAT!?" Lin screeched. "CHIHIRO WILL BE LONG DEAD IN WEEKS!" Then Lin whispered, "If she even survived past yesterday..." Lin tried to keep her face so that it wouldn't show her emotions, but failed to do so and Kamaji knew right away that Lin was worried.

Kamaji patted Lin on the back. "It's ok. This is our strong Chihiro we're talking about. She managed to calm down No-Face and survived even being in the the spirit world. You know how hard it is for a human in the spirit world to survive."

Lin brightened up a bit. "That's right! This is our Chihiro we're talking about here! The strong Chihiro that I raised."

"And Haku too."

Lin glared at Kamaji. "Don't you DARE mention that dragon until he heals. And compliment him in front of me. You're gonna ruin my happiness. I HATE him sooo much."

Kamaji crossed his multiple arms. "If you hate someone, you like someone."

Lin turned bright red. "That doesn't work for me and Haku! He hates me but loves Chihiro!" She ran to the bathhouse before Kamaji could see the hurt in her eyes and the tears forming.

Kamaji blinked, shook his head and muttered, "Touché."

**Wow. Looks like Chihiro has a competition there. Which pair do you like better: Chihiro with Haku or Chihiro with Shi and Lin with Haku?**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter guys! Please review, favorite, follow, PM, or email me at supersalemance_fanfiction coolsite .net (this option is highly recommended for guests so that I can reply to you guys!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this fanfiction, including the following people:**

**AnimeRockzzz for favoriting, following, and reviewing me.**

**LucifersAngel23 for favoriting and reviewing me.**

**elfenknight for following me.**

**Musicwreck for reviewing me.**

**Guests for reviewing me.**

**Firestar (Guest) for reviewing me.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Chapter 7**

Jinsei stared at Chihiro. 'No one is ever happy to see Shi. And Shi would never bond with a human. The only reason is...' Jinsei eyes widened and a huge grin broke from her face. 'Could it be? The moment I've been waiting for? Could Shi have possibly fallen for this girl? That must be it. Yeah, it has to be.' Jinsei checked her watch. 'Chihiro has been sleeping for nine hours. Time to wake her up,' Jinsei thought. She put her hand on Chihiro's head and Chihiro's eyes snapped open.

Chihiro looked around wildly and exclaimed, "Haku! Haku! Where's Haku? He's hurt! I have to get to him!"

Jinsei sighed and said, "Whatever you were dreaming was just a nightmare. Don't be scared."

Chihiro shook her head. "Haku is hurt. I know that for sure."

Jinsei patted Chihiro's back. "Don't worry. Haku isn't hurt. I promise," Jinsei lied. She didn't even know who this Haku was.

Chihiro calmed down. "You promise?"

Jinsei smiled. "Promise. Everything will be ok."

Chihiro smiled and asking, "So training starts today, right?"

"Yep."

"So are we going to train right now?"

Jinsei shook her head. "Not now. You need to eat first."

"But I'm not hungry!" Chihiro exclaimed and her stomach growled. Chihiro blushed. "Ok, maybe I am a bit hungry."

"I'm serious. If you want to use your powers, you must learn how to regenerate them. Being mentally or physically exhausted will make you weaker and weaker. If you get weak enough, you can burst into flames. Trust me when I say that I've seen it happen before."

Chihiro gulped. "I was just kidding when I said that I wasn't hungry. I'm really hungry. Can you get me some food?" Chihiro asked.

Jinsei smiled. "Of course. Come on, let's go to my castle."

"Ok.."

**Meanwhile...**

Everyone stared at the toughest person in the bathhouse, Lin, ran with tears forming in her eyes. 'I should feel happy for Haku and Chihiro. They are so happy together, and I can't help feeling jealous of Chihiro. She caught Haku's love and attention eight years ago. I thought that me and Haku would finally form a bond together when she left, but then she just barges into my life again and starts making Haku drool over her. Love is so complicated. Why can't Haku love me the same way I love him?' Lin asked herself through jealous tears.

She ran into her room, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote on it with a red marker: 'DON'T YOU DARE COME IN, DON'T EVEN KNOCK ON THE DOOR!' Then she hung it up on her door and slammed it shut.

Lin took out a notebook that was under her pillow and started drawing yet another comic. This one was about how Chihiro found another guy to love and Haku and Lin were madly in love and then they began a relationship together, living happily ever after. 'If only I had the power to make this comic real,' Lin thought. 'That'd be nice. Haku and I would be together forev-'

Someone inturrupted Lin's sweet daydreams by knocking on the door.'\

Irritated, Lin glared at the door, hoping that the spirit would somehow feel the cold glare and get the feeling that she needed to be left alone.

No such luck. The spirit knocked again. Lin screeched, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The spirit knocked again. "Arg!" Lin growled in frustration. She stormed to the door and swung the door open. "What do you wan-"

Lin didn't get to finish her sentence. She was too busy staring at her guests. 'Could it be...? Could it possibly be? The world-famous couple Unmei and Kanjo? '

Unmei, the beautiful lady to the right, smiled and asked, "Are you Lin? You submitted your lovely artwork to us the order day."

Lin just nodded as she stared at Unmei. Oh, how she loved Unmei. Being the luckiest and the prettiest spirit alive, she was also the spirit of fate. That means she knows someone's fate when she has any physical contact with that spirit! So why was she in the unworthy Lin's room right now?

Kanjo, the guy on the left, was hottest male spirit and the spirit of emotions. He could immediately tell how happy or sad someone is. He smiled and said, "You seem like you're confused why we're here. Let me explain. You entered our contest the other day, and the grand prize was a visit from both of us as well as three wishes."

Lin blinked. "How does that have anything to do with me?"

Unmei exclaimed, "Well, sweetie, you won that contest, so you win the grand prize! Congratulations!"

Lin blinked. "W-wait. You mean the drawing of me and Haku?"

Unmei smiled. "Yes. It was really lovely and artistic, so you're the winner!" Kanji smiled. "So you get to meet us and you get any three wishes."

Lin gave Unmei and Kanjo her rare smile and invited them in. "Come in, come in! Sit wherever you feel comfortable in!" Unmei and Kanjo sat on the two chairs that Lin used up most of her money on and Lin sat on the floor.

Kanjo gave Lin another huge smile and he asked, "So, what's your first wish?"

"Ummmm... You see, I'm having problems with the love of my life. I really like this guy named Haku, but he seems to hate me and loves my best friend, who is a human." Unmei gasped and Kanjo exclaimed, "A human!?"

Lin sighed. She had gotten used to all the gasps when she mentioned she was best friends with a human.

"Yes, a human. Haku really likes her, and now I don't know what to do, so I was wondering if you could tell me my fate?"

Unmei smiled. "Of course, sweetie. Give me your hand, please." Lin gave Unmei her hand and Unmei closed her eyes.

"Hmmm..." Her eyes snapped open. "Oh my gosh!"

Lin cocked her head and asked, "What? Did Haku and I get together?"

Unmei shook her head. "I didn't see that. I saw that there is an important and dangerous journey ahead of you..." She looked away. "And that you will meet a boy that will make you happier than you've ever been in your whole entire life."

Lin shook her head. "I just can't imagine someone who will make me happier than I will be if I'm with Haku."

Unmei smiled. "You will soon, sweetie. You'll meet this boy at the beginning of your journey. He'll accompany you in the journey, since it is pretty dangerous. The bad thing about this journey is that I sense death."

Lin's widened. "Someone's gonna die!?"

Kanjo frowned. "That's bad."

Unmei shook her head. "I just sense death. It could be just you passing a grave or something."

Kanjo said, "Alright, alright. Let's move on."

He turned to Lin. "Next wish, please." Lin sighed and told Kanjo about the recent attack of Shi.

"... So I was wondering if you could heal Haku, who's been badly hurt in battle..." Unmei smiled. "Of course, sweetie. I just have to see how bad of a wound it is first."

Lin smiled. "Of course. This way," she said as she guided them outside where she and Kamaji hid Haku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who has supported me so far. I'd like to thank:**

**AnimeRockzzz for favoriting, reviewing, and following me. She has given me a lot of support and encouraged me to write this fanfiction! Thanks! ^_^**

**elfenknight for following and reviewing. Thanks! ^_^**

**michelle88222 for following and reviewing. Thanks! ^_^**

**LucifersAngel23 for reviewing. Thanks! ^_^**

**Musicwreck for reviewing. Thanks! ^_^**

**WhiteTiger246 for reviewing. Thanks! ^_^**

**The guests and Firestar for reviewing. Thanks! ^_^**

**And overall, everyone who's reading this! I didn't actually think that my fanfiction would be a big hit, so thanks everybody! ^_^**

**Also, I made a fictionpress account with the username SuperSalemance, so please read my story! Thanks! ^_^ (The story is called Faeries Unite.)**

**Merry Christmas! ^_^**

**Chapter 8**

"This is delicious!" Chihiro exclaimed as she stuffed the last bit of food into her mouth.

Jinsei gushed. "Well, it gets lonely here sometimes, so I just cook during my free time."

"You should open a shop or something!"

Jinsei shook her head. "I don't think other spirits will welcome me, being Shi's twin. They just won't trust me."

Chihiro cocked her head. "Is Shi really that bad?"

Jinsei nodded. "Yeah. He's one of the most feared spirits alive."

Chihiro pouted. "I think that Shi's just being misunderstood. He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Do you really know him?" Jinsei asked.

"Of course! We've known each other for eight years! There's nothing that he can hide from me!"

Jinsei shook her head. "Only eight years? Chihiro, dear, I've known him for about four thousand years, and yet he's still hard to understand his thoughts."

"Really?"

"Really." Jinsei glanced at the pink heart-shaped clock on the wall. "Chihiro, I think it's about time to start your training," Jinsei said, standing up and holding out her hand to Chihiro. "Ready?"

Chihiro smiled and took her hand. "Ready."

Jinsei lead Chihiro outside to a large, open field, in a place where trees blocked their view of two beaten-up, unconscious spirits.

**Wow. Wonder who those spirits are? Well, then, find out on the next chapter! Remember to favorite, follow, review, or PM me!**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I was really rushing to get a chapter published by Christmas. Merry Christmas! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who has supported me so far. I'd like to thank:**

**AnimeRockzzz for favoriting, reviewing, and following me. **

**elfenknight for following and reviewing.**

**michelle88222 for following and reviewing.**

**LucifersAngel23 for reviewing.**

**Musicwreck for reviewing. **

**WhiteTiger246 for reviewing. **

**The guests and Firestar for reviewing. **

**Everyone for reading this!**

**I made a fictionpress account with the username SuperSalemance, so please read my story! (The story is called Faeries Unite.)**

**Chapter 9**

**Shi's POV**

I groaned. "Where am I?" I murmured sleepily. I yawned. "I'll just rest here a bit longer," I said as I was slipping out of consciousness.

"That's it, Chihiro!" a familiar voice called out. "Just like that! Now release your energy to the target on that tree over there."

"Ok!" someone else singsonged. As soon as I realized whose voice was that, I immediately sat up, which I regretted immediately since I suddenly got a huge headache.

"Ugh, my head hurts," I muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. "Chihiro... I need to get to her!" I stood up and I felt really weak. "Need... to... get... to... Chihiro..." I murmured. "She... needs... me..."

I walked towards the direction where I heard Chihiro. Every step made me feel dizzier and dizzier. I couldn't see anything; the world suddenly turned blurry. I felt like I hadn't ate in ages and my throat was really dry; it felt like I really needed medical help.

Someone gasped. "Shi!" I felt someone shaking me. "Shi, are you ok?! Jinsei, he'll be fine, right?"

"Hmmm... This looks a bit more serious than his other injuries... He'll probably be ok, though."

Chihiro sighed in relief. "Thank god. What's wrong with him, anyways?"

"I'll have to check it out. Let's go back to my house. I'll carry Shi using my telepathy powers."

"Ok."

I felt myself leaving the ground and floating in the air. I took a deep breath and then faded into darkness.

**Well? How was this chapter? Again, I rushed this chapter because I really wanted to update before vacation is over. I probably won't b able to update for a while because of school... so yeah...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lol, I decided to stop doing the thanking everyone thing because I realized that it takes too much time and that it literally takes up most of the chapter, but...**

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR READING THIS!**

**Ok, and now for another chapter:**

**Chapter 10**

"Hmmm... Interesting..." a mysterious spirit muttered, eyes glued to a mirror, which to normal spirits only showed complete darkness. He was wearing a huge black cloak to conceal himself from the light. "So that's what my weak and cowardly children are doing... And there's that human girl... Hmmm..." The spirit clapped his hands. "Akuma," he called.

A girl swiftly flew into the room, although she was not her usual spirited an cheerful self. She had bright red hair, which barely hid the pointy red horns poking out of her head, and her eyes were pure black. She tapped her foot in annoyance. "Yes?" she answered grumpily, swishing her red pointed tail impatiently. "What do you want?"

"I'm assuming you already know about the situation about Shi and the human, correct?"

Akuma gritted her pointed teeth. "Yes."

"And I hate to see you so upset, so I'm going to send you to capture the human."

Akuma brightened up. "Really?"

The spirit nodded. "Yes. You can do whatever you want to her, as long as she's still alive. Understand?"

Akuma grinned devilishly. "Yes."

"Then go and have a good time."

Akuma unfolded her black bat-like wings and bowed. "I will most definitely return with success."

"Of course. I'd expect that from you, my sweet little devil."

**Somewhere else in the spirit world...**

"WHAT?!" an ear-piercing screech filled the air.

"Calm down, calm down. We'll find him," the prison guard soothed.

"Yeah, AFTER HE RULES THE WORLD AND FILLS IT WITH COMPLETE DARKNESS! HOW COULD YOU, TENSHI! ALL OF THESE FELLOW SPIRITS WERE COUNTING ON YOU TO PROTECT THEM FROM YAMI AND NOW HE F****** ESCAPED!" the fear-struck spirit shouted.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "All? Or just you? I know you're scared of him yourself, madam Hikari."

"I AM A SPIRIT TOO, AM I NOT!?"

"Yes. There is no need for such an outburst. We've already found a clue to where he is."

"YEAH RIGHT! WHERE!?"

He smiled warmly, showing that he was full of confidence. He pointed up where there was an unsuspecting devil flying high in the air.

"WELL!? GO AND CAPTURE HER! GO!"

The guard bowed. "Yes, ma'am." He fixed the glowing yellow halo floating on top of his head, unfolded his glowing white wings, and launched himself in the air, leaving behind a few feathers.

**Well, how was it? I don't remember if I told you this, but Shi means death and Jinsei means life (translated from Japanese.) Also, Akuma means devil, Tenshi means angel, Yami means darkness and Hikari means light.**

**Please remember to favorite, follow, review, or PM me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YESS SNOW DAY! I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE!** **Chapter 11** Jinsei tended Shi's wounds. "Chihiro, can you gather some iyashi **(healing in Japanese is iyashi) **herbs? There should be some in the garden." Chihiro cocked her head. "Uhhh... What are those?" "They're shaped like four-leaf clovers, except it's tinted with white on the tips. Bring about five of those." Chihiro nodded. "Got it." **Meanwhile~~** Akuma growled. "Tenshi, you don't want to mess with me today. I'm not in a good mood." Tenshi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to mess with me. Mistress Hikari is in a bad mood. And when that happens, I don't want to fail her. You should know what I want." Akuma swished her tail impatiently. "You should know that I'll never give away Master Yami's location." "Mistress Hikari could use you..." Akuma raised her pitchfork. "Just try to." Her red eyes flared, as if it was on fire. Tenshi sighed, shaking his head. "This is just a waste of time." He waved his hand, summoning his spear. The white spear glowed, and there was a tint of light blue on the edges. Akuma growled. "I don't have time for this!" She jammed her pitchfork on the clouds above, and immediately the clouds darkened. "Master Yami, please aid me at this time! Give me the energy of darkness!" she yelled. Tenshi's eyes widened as he watched dark clouds get sucked into Akuma, and she was growing larger by the minute. He might be stronger than Akuma, but Yami was infinitely more stronger than him. He knew that Mistress Hikari would never dare to fight Yami's power. He was all alone. 'This might be a trick. I have to fight her and capture her. I'd rather face some fool's massage than face Mistress Hikari's wrath,' Tenshi decided. "Bring it on!" Tenshi shouted, and charged at Akuma. "Fool. You will not survive. Do not touch my dear Akuma, or else you shall face my wrath," a deep voice rumbled. What surprised Tenshi was that the voice seemed to come from Akuma. 'Something's wrong,' Tenshi thought. He observed Akuma carefully, and realized that her eyes were no longer red, but now it was pure black. Too black. His eyes widened. "...Y-Yami..." Akuma smirked. "Ahh, Tenshi. How long has it been since we last met? You seem to have grown taller." He was frightened. Truly frightened. Not even Mistress Hikari could make him THIS frightened. "Hmmm? What's the matter, Tenshi? Don't you want to go home?" Akuma leered. "N-no..." "Oh yeah, thats right... I just remembered. You're a traitor now," Akuma smiled. "And you know what I do to traitors." "P-please... D-don't..." BAM! Akuma kicked Tenshi's stomach. Tenshi howled in unbearable pain. Akuma's eyes switched back to red. She smirked. "Oh, look. The oh so great Tenshi is getting beaten up by that little 'immature' baby," her voice turned back to normal, and Tenshi's fear went away. He snatched Akuma's pitchfork, making her unable to call for Yami. Akuma's eyes widened. "NO-" Tenshi snapped the pitchfork in half and tossed it to Akuma. "I don't need this. We will fight without the aid of our masters." Akuma's fists tightened around the broken pitchfork. "You..." She looked up, and Tenshi was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "THIS WAS THE LAST THING SHI GAVE TO ME BEFORE STARTED HATING ME!" Akuma shouted, letting out her angry tears. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," she whispered hoarsely. She raised her hand, and thunder crackled. "I WILL GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" she shouted. Tenshi's eyes widened. He felt extreme anger from Akuma, and he suddenly felt weak compared to Akuma. Akuma shouted, "DIE!" **Woah. What kind of relationship does Akuma have with Shi? What kind of dark memories triggered this anger? What kind of relationship does Tenshi have with Yami?** **Well, thanks for everyone who has supported me. Anyways, I decided to stop with all the thanking because it took too much time and it also took up most of the chapter... -.-lll But still, THANKS EVERYONE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble Brewing

**Chapter 12: Trouble Brewing**

Chihiro handed Jinsei the iyashi herbs.

"Thanks," Jinsei muttered. She was so concentrated on tending Shi's wounds that she was completely oblivious to the dark clouds forming in the sky. Chihiro, however, noticed it right away.

"Looks like there's gonna be a huge storm today, huh?"

Jinsei looked at Chihiri. "What do you mean?"

Chihiro pointed at the clouds.

Jinsei looked so troubled that Chihiro was a bit worried. "What happened?"

"There shouldn't be bad weather in this area, especially a storm. This obviously isn't a normal situation."

As if on que, a scream of pain and agony filled the air.

Jinsei shook her head. "This is a storm created out of pure anger. This is bad."

Chihiro cocked her head. "Why? It won't hurt us, will it?"

"It could. Anger is a really particular emotion that fuels up your powers. The only problem is that power cannot be controlled very well, and the power might even corrupt the spirit's thoughts completely."

"Akuma," someone muttered behind Jinsei and Chihiro. They both jumped.

Shi's eyes bored into Jinsei's. "Akuma."

"Jeez, Shi, are you trying to scare us to death? And what's all this about Akuma? I thought you 'hate her guts forever.'"

"Concentrate hard on the source of the storm, Jinsei. It's Akuma. She's back."

Jinsei eyes widened. "That means that... he... he's back too..."

Shi nodded. "And that means that trouble's coming back."

**Uh oh... Trouble's coming back...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Akuma flew high in the air an observed the unsuspecting human. She was close to Shi. Too close. She narrowed her eyes.

'You can do whatever you want to her, as long as she's alive,' Master Yami's words echoed in her mind.

Akuma chuckled. "Oh, I can do thing MUCH worse than killing you, human," she muttered coldly.

**Meanwhile...**

Chihiro looked around. She had a creepy feeling that she was being watching.

Shi narrowed his eyes. "She's watching us," he growled and stuck up his middle finger at the sky. "LEAVE US ALONE, AKUMA!" he shouted.

As if que, a shriek filled the air and a figure started charging towards them.

Jinsei's eyes widened and she shouted, "NO!"

"She wants Chihiro! Hide her, Jinsei! I'll fight her off!" With that, he jumped off the building. A second later, a familiar-looking dragon flew up in the air, charging towards Akuma.

Jinsei grabbed Chihiro's hand and shouted, "LET'S GO!"

"Wait!" Chihiro shouted.

Jinsei stopped. "What?!"

"What's going on?!"

"I'll explain later when we get to a safer place. Come on!" With that, Jinsei dragged Chihiro down the stairs.

Chihiro tripped and tumbled down the stairs, bringing Jinsei down with her.

"OW!" Chihiro shouted. She had twisted her ankle again.

"Shoot! Ok, Chihiro, get on my back!" Jinsei suddenly morphed into a snake-like dragon, which was very similar to Haku's dragon form. Her body was a merry yellow while her fur was white and tinted with the lightest shade of blue. She was glowing. She was beautiful, as if she was a piece of artwork that was sculpted by an expert artist.

Jinsei looked at Chihiro and nodded towards her back.

'Hold on tight,' Jinsei's words echoed in her mind. 'This is going to be rough ride.'

Jinsei flew off with a blast of speed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"AKUMA!" Shi shouted on top of his lungs. "LEAVE US ALONE!"

Akuma smirked. "I will. After I accomplish my mission." She dove down.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! RUN LIKE A LITTLE COWARD!"

What Shi didn't notice was that Akuma wasn't running away, but she was chasing a petty human who was riding a particularly pretty dragon.

When Akuma finally caught up with the dragon, she howled in delight and grabbed the human by her ugly poop-colored hair.

Chihiro howled in pain and tears formed in her eyes. "HELP!" she screamed.

Akuma narrowed her eyes at the human and chuckled in delight. "No one's coming to save you," she muttered coldly.

**Meanwhile...**

Yami chuckled. "Good, good. I can use this human to get my children to come back to my side."

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chihiro had somehow managed to get used to the feeling of being grabbed by her hair. "When are we going to get to wherever we're going?" Chihiro grumbled, getting impatient.

"Now." Akuma casually let go of Chihiro's hair and Chihiro started screaming as she fell to her death.

Without even noticing it, Chihiro screamed, "HAKU!"

A rush of relief came as she landed on something. Chihiro sighed, closing her eyes in relaxation.

'Chihiro, are you alright?!' a familiar voice entered her mind.

Chihiro's eyes snapped open. "Haku!" she shouted and gave him a bear-hug. Last time she had seen him, he had been badly injured and he even had trouble breathing. Seeing that Haku wasn't in the state of clinging on to his life brought relieved tears in Chihiro's eyes.

"Haku..." she sobbed. "You don't know how worried I was..."

Haku winced. 'Careful, Chihiro. I might have healed a bit, but it still hurts. Don't hug me like that, please.'

Chihiro immediately broke off the hug and muttered, "Sorry..."

'Were you ok with that bastard Shi?'

Chihiro blinked in surprise. "Why do you hate Shi so much?"

'Why wouldn't I? He kidnaps you and then leaves you to the hands of that awful devil.'

Chihiro remembered how Shi's eyes flashed with pure hatred when he saw Akuma. "No, Haku, you've got it all wrong. Shi's not evil, and he's not on Akuma's side at all."

'How would you know?'

"I saw him, Haku. I saw his eyes filled with hatred the moment he saw Akuma. He protected me from her with such ferocity."

Haku snorted. 'So you still trust him after all that I've told you.'

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah. Guess I do."

Haku growled. 'You really shouldn't.'

"Maybe you're right, but Shi's still one of the best friends I have, so it's only natural to keep trusting him."

Haku rolled his eyes. 'Whatever you say.'

**~Meanwhile...~**

"Hmm..." Yami muttered. "I didn't expect the human to be this strong. Summoning a spirit like that so suddenly and naturally... It would be a waste to just use her as a hostage..." Yami nodded, making his decision. "So it is decided... we shall capture the human and make her favor our reasons..."

Yami let out a frighteningly malicious roar of laughter. His dream would finally come true. He would finally get to fill the world with complete darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The twins were having a fight. They haven't fought each other for a long time. The last time they ever fought was... what, two thousand years ago? They've never acted so viciously towards each other. They usually got along quite well, but this time, they were complete enemies.

The last time they've ever fought like this was when their parents divorced and who should live with who. Both wanted to live with their mother, but their father announced that one would have to go with him.

The reason why they fought so viciously towards each other the last time was because both were scared of their father, who just happened to be Yami. They wanted to be with their loving mother, who was Hikari.

**Woaahhhhh... that was just wayyy too short... sorry for the super short chapter, guys, I promise the next chapter will be longer...**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, or PM me!**


	17. Chapter 17: FIGHT!

**Chapter 17: FIGHT!**

"JINSEI! HOW COULD YOU GET HER KIDNAPPED?!"

Jinsei clenched her fists. "I told you, there's no need to shout, you stupid idiot. You're such a baby, you know that? You're a baby. A disgusting, spoiled brat."

Shi's surprise by Jinsei's choice of wording was quickly drowned by anger. "YOU'RE THE IDIOT! SHE WAS BEING PROTECTED, SO HOW COULD YOU MANAGE TO LOSE HER?!"

Jinsei guiltily bit her lip hard, drawing blood. She was supposed to take care of her. "Well, you're the one who said to hold Akuma off."

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER!"

"Would you please shut up about that **STUPID** human girl for once?"

Shi punched Jinsei hard in the stomach. "DON'T YOU **DARE** TALK BADLY OF CHIHIRO!"

Jinsei coughed up some blood. "We shouldn't be talking about that stupid hu-"

Shi slapped Jinsei. "DON'T YOU **DARE **TALK BADLT ABOUT CHIHIRO!"

"There is no need to be so god damn emotional for that stupid human." Before Shi could do anything, Jinsei kneed him in his... you know what, right? His part.

Shi howled and bowed down in pain.

Jinsei whispered, "We should be talking about our decisions of who should we side with this time."

Shi snarled, "Last time, I was on Yami's side, so this time you go to his side."

"No," Jinsei growled. "It is your nature to be with darkness. Death and darkness... it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I'LL **NEVER **TEAM UP WITH THAT MONSTEROUS YAMI!"

Jinsei narrowed her eyes. "You have to, idiot."

"IT'S NOT FAIR IF I'M ALWAYS PAIRED UP WITH YAMI AND YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH HIKARI!"

"Too bad then. It is fate. It is destiny. It is... life." Jinsei chuckled. "Deal with it."

"NEVER!" Shi shouted and released a ball of energy towards Jinsei.

She dodged it just in time and growled, "You wanna go that way? Then fine, be that way."

She focused her thoughts on Shi. More specifically, his smelly, stinky feet.

The ground started rumbling and thick, thorny vines erupted from the ground, tangling around Shi's feet.

Shi acted quickly, without second thought, he summoned fire towards the vines. He narrowed his eyes at Jinsei. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," he growled.

He pointed at Jinsei's feet and then he raised his hands. Jinsei yelped as a skeleton hand grabbed her foot, trying to drag her into the ground. She briefly glared at Shi; he knew how uncomfortable she was around the dead.

Jinsei kicked the skeleton hand and summoned her weapons: a bow and arrow. The bow and arrows both were natural and created with the finest tree wood. Vines were poking in and out of the weapons, and tiny little pink flowers decorated them.

She settled the arrow on the bow and aimed at Shi, but before she could fire, Shi stopped her.

Pulling out twin blades from his seemingly empty pockets, he launched at Jinsei and lashed out with all his power.

Jinsei blocked the hit using her arrow. As unlikely as it seems, her arrows were actually pretty stable. Not your typical tree branches.

Shi continued to lash out at Jinsei, and she continued to defend herself. The cool metal hit the arrow and it had somehow managed to knock down one of the blades. However, Shi continued lashing out at Jinsei. She got tired within each slash. Sooner or later, she was going to lose. Shi knew this, for he smirked and continued lashing out at Jinsei, trying to make her admit defeat. Jinsei, however, was stubborn. Sh would rather die than admit defeat to this loser. She would keep fighting till the end.

"ENOUGH!" someone roared. Shi and Jinsei both snapped their attention towards the source of the sound and gasped in union.

"You two are created equal. I am very ashamed of you for being so violent towards each other for such a simple thing." The spirit wobbled.

"Tenshi, what happened?" Jinsei ran up to him to aid him.

Tenshi grimaced. "Akuma."

Shi growled. "Stupid Akuma... That god damn b****..."

Jinsei took a good look at the beat up angel. He had his left eye badly bruised and closed. Blood was all over him, and he was most definitely not in his best state right now. Even so, he still looked magnificent and charming, as well as a bit handsome. "L-let's get you fixed up."

Tenshi nodded and turned his attention towards Shi. "Akuma seems to be fond of you," he stated.

Shi clenched his fists." Akuma? Fond? Of me? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," he sneered.

"It's true. She still has that pitchfork you gave her so long ago, and this-" He pointed at himself. "-is what happened when I broke it," he stumbled, and Jinsei caught him.

"You can tell us later. Right now, we've gotta get you some medication." Jinsei glanced at Shi. "Someone will help us, right?"

Shi growled and carried Tenshi. "This is for Tenshi, not for you, by the way."

Jinsei huffed. "I never said it was."

Shi rolled his eyes. "Whatever."


	18. Chapter 18: Oo

**Chapter 18**

When Haku finally arrived at the bath house, Chihiro was exhausted. She didn't eat for at least a day, and she was starving. She stumbled as she hopped off of Haku. Obviously, she wasn't in the state to be wandering off like that.

Haku hesitated and then carried her, just like a princess would be carried. Chihiro yelped in surprise.

"You're in no state to waste your energy like that. Rest," Haku mumbled.

Chihiro looked at Haku, and for a brief second, their eyes locked. Haku's deep emerald green eyes pierced through Chihiro's midnight black eyes. Chihiro blushed and looked away immediately. "O-ok..." she stammered.

"Make yourself comfortable," Haku murmured.

Chihiro blushed furiously as she snuggled and made herself comfortable.

Haku looked at Chihiro with surprise and the lightest shade of red colored his cheeks.

"Now sleep," he commanded.

Chihiro mentally growled in frustration. How could she sleep past this wonderfully beautiful moment? It was like losing the best opportunity the world had to offer.

"Sleep."

Chihiro didn't want to get Haku angry, nor did she want to miss this moment. She decided to snore softly and make it sound like she was sleeping.

At the sound of the snoring, Haku paused. He looked at Chihiro, and she was as cute as ever. Oh, how he wanted to press his lips against hers...

Haku looked around the bath house. Good. No one was here, so if her kissed Chihiro, no one would know. Leaning towards Chihiro, he tenderly kissed her. Haku felt like he was in heaven. He felt alive. He felt... truly happy.

Chihiro's eyes snapped open, eyes wide with surprise. Chihiro turned as red as a tomato, and that was even an understatement.

Haku, however, didn't notice that Chihiro was awake, for his eyes were closed. Chihiro didn't move, scared that if she did, it would ruin the moment.

A gasp rang through the air. Chihiro and Haku both snapped their attention towards a very surprised looking Lin. However, it was suddenly covered with longing sadness as she ran out.

**O_o Holy...**


	19. Chapter 19: Love Rivals

**Chapter 19: Love Rivals** Lin was getting a midnight snack when she heard something. She quietly snuck towards the source of the sound and gasped. There she found Haku carrying Chihiro, princess-style. Not only that, but they were kissing. Burning jealousy caused tears to form in her eyes. She ran away. Away from that stupid human who stole her beloved Haku. Away from their stupid love. Away from the stupid Haku who was completely unaware of her feelings. Away from the thing that hurt her the most. She stopped. 'He doesn't know about my feelings for him,' she thought, tears slipping out. 'That stupid idiot.' **~Meanwhile...~** "Lin!" Haku shouted. "Wait!" Haku started chasing Lin, and was utterly confused when she abruptly stopped. The next few words she said would change him forever. "HAKU! WHY CAN'T YOU STUPID IDIOT SEE THAT I LOVE YOU?!" she screamed on top of her lungs. "WHY?!" Tears spilled out of her cheeks, and he froze. 'WHY CAN'T YOU STUPID IDIOT SEE THAT I LOVE YOU?!' the words rung in his head. 'Yeah, why didn't I notice? Why am I stupid enough to hurt her feelings? I'm such an idiot...' Haku thought. Lin gasped and whirled around, obviously unaware of Haku's presence. Her eyes darted towards the human he was holding and her eyes hardened with feelings of hurt. She ran up to him and slapped him. He flinched. Lin had punched, kicked, and done anything that hurt, but the slap hurt him a thousand times more. "Sorry is not an excuse," she muttered coldly before running off. Chihiro felt so horrible, watching through this whole scene. She felt a pang of realization that from now on, they were love rivals. 


	20. Chapter 20: The Prophecy

**Chapter 20: The Prophecy** Kanjo bolted upright, awakening from his dreamless slumber. He looked around, and noticed that Unmei was also wide awake. "Do you sense that." Unmei whispered. That power." Kanjo nodded. "Yes. The power of love and hate. Two of the strongest emotions there is." "The love energy is coming from the sweet human Chihiro." Kanjo nodded. "And the hate energy is coming from that poor spirit girl, Lin." "This will not work out. Not at all." "Indeed," Kanjo agreed. "Love and hate do not bode well. This will surely bring trouble." "Yes, most likely..." Unmei froze. "The prophecy." "Which one? There's a lot, you know." "Positives and negatives who both fight for one," she quoted. Kanjo's yes widened. "The river, the weasel, the human, and another weasel..." he continued. "As well as a set of deadly twins..." "Will seek for the oh mighty god Seishin." "For the human must evolve and become one of her own kind," Unmei finished. "The positive and the human is Chihiro..." "And the negative and the weasel is Lin..." "They both fight for Haku..." "And they will find Seishin..." "As well as a set of deadly twins, no doubt that they are Shi and Jinsei..." "And another weasel." Kanjo nodded. "Indeed." "But who is the other weasel?" Unmei wondered. Kanjo shook his head. "I don't know. Only time will tell." **~Meanwhile...~** "Go get me some iyashi herbs," Jinsei ordered. Shi rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not gonna listen to some stupid old hag's orders." Jinsei glared at him. "Now," she ordered. "No," he said firmly. "Now, or else." "Or else what?" "Or else this." Jinsei had sneakily managed to get some vines to wrap around Shi's feet. Shi helped in surprise. He had not noticed the vines snaking around his feet until they tightened. Jinsei fake-smiled. "So...? Will you?" Shi shook his head. "Never." Jinsei shrugged. "Fine then," she muttered. She snapped her fingers. Immediately, Shi was upside down and dangling from his feet. "One last chance." "No." Jinsei shook her head. "Stupid idiot." Snapping her fingers again, she pointed at the window. The vines started slithering towards the window. Shi smirked. "Do you think that can hold me?" he asked, clearly amused. "You stupid old hag." He snapped his fingers. Immediately, the vines started to rot. They turned brown and wilted. Shi was set safely to the ground. Jinsei growled. "Fine then." she stomped out of the room to get the herbs herself. Shi smirked. "Never mess with death,"he muttered, obviously amused with Jinsei's easy defeat. 


	21. Chapter 21: Happy Birthday, Chihiro

**Woohoo! March 4! I'm so excited!**

**...why? Because... Wait for it, wait for it...** **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! (Hurray!)** **Lol, I made this chapter birthday related, btw.** **Chapter 21: Happy Birthday, Chihiro** Chihiro Ogino started intently at the clock. In six more minutes - no, now five, - she would be turning nineteen. She had expected her nineteenth birthday to be her best - after all, she would have been in a good college, with Shi and her other friends - but all that changed. The clock stuck midnight, and Chihiro sighed, She had planned so much for her nineteenth birthday. She and her friends were going to count down till midnight, and even have a sleepover. All that would never happen now. 'Oh well, at least I can stay with Haku,' Chihiro thought. A sudden memory came up to her mind and she blushed deeply. Maybe it was an early birthday present - yeah, that must be it. There was no way Haku would kiss her for his own selfish reasons. A questio troubled here, however. How did Haku find out that she liked - no, loved - him? 'I must've made it way too obvious,' she thought as she slipped into her dream state. **~Meanwhile...~** Shi sighed. Today was Chihiro's birthday. He had always celebrated her birthday with her. Now, today, however, Chihiro was celebrating her birthday with that stupid idiot traitorous Akuma. Shi clenched his fists. The fastest way to find Chihiro was going to the place she loved so much - the bathhouse. And that meant meeting Haku again. Shi shook his head. 'No,' he thought firmly. 'I am not to think about my happiness, but I have to think about Chihiro's happiness. Although I might not like it, I will have to look for that Haku boy.' He transformed into his dragon form and flew out of sight, leaving his stupid twin sister Jinsei behind with Tenshi. **~Later...~** Shi had arrived the bathhouse. It was early in the morning, so it wasn't surprising when he saw that no one was there. But he sensed... a presence. One who he did not like. "Come out," he ordered. Silence. Shi clenched his fists. "Now." Silence. Shi growled and pointed at the ground. A skeleton immediately dragged out of the ground. "One last chance." Silence. He snapped, and immediately, the skeleton disappeared. The next moment, Haku was pushed in front of Shi. "What do you want?" he growled. "I... need your help." Shi forced out the last words. Haku snarled. "Why would I want to help you?" Shi clenched his fists. "Chihiro has been kidnapped by Akuma. I need your help tracking her down." "I have Chihiro with me right now." "Give her to me." "Why should I?" "Please..." he begged. "Today is her birthday." "It is?" Haku asked in complete surprise. Shi nodded. "Yes." "How about you two work together for once?" Kanjo stepped out. "Yes, we can make her birthday a lovely one," Unmei stepped out with Kanjo with a smile on her face. Shi opened his mouth to say 'never in my life,' but stopped himself. 'Chihiro's happiness, not mine,' he reminded himself. "Fine." Haku blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected Shi to agree. Haku nodded. "I'm in it." Unmei clapped her hands together. "Great. Let's inform others about this lovely celebration." **~Later...~** Chihiro woke up. She wanted to tell someone - or even something - that her birthday was today. At least someone would acknowledge it. Chihiro was so into here thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had started walking out of the room until she bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sor-" Chihiro stopped when she saw who she bumped into. Lin. Lin glared at Chihiro and muttered coldly, "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Ugh, take a bath, human, you stink." Chihiro clenched her fists. "Look Lin, I don't wanna mess with you today, cause today is my birthday, so please stop bothering me." Lin narrowed her eyes. "Or so I've heard," she muttered. "Oh? What a coincidence. Today's my birthday too." Chihiro nodded. "We don't want any trouble in our birthday, do we? Today, let's now fight with each other, 'kay?" Chihiro didn't wait for an answer. She just skipped out of the room. Lin clenched her fists. "I'll make sure that this birthday would be your worst one." **~Meanwhile...~** Haku clapped his hands together. "Ok, everyone. Quiet, please." Everyone, not including Lin and Chihiro, were at Boh's room. The big baby's room had proven to be the largest place in the bathhouse, and so they chose their meeting place to be here. "This meeting is regarding Chihiro's birthday." Spirits mumbled in surprise, and started their own private conversations. "Ahem. Quiet, please." The spirits stopped talking. "Here's the plan: at night, we will hold fireworks and have a giant birthday cake just for Chihiro. It's as simple as that. Questions?" Shi raised his hand. "You seem to be forgetting something. While we prepare for the surprise party, how do we keep it a secret from Chihiro?" "Simple," Haku said. "We'll just give her some nemutte iru** (sleeping in Japanese) **potions. We'll dip a tiny bit in her breakfast. Boh will keep h in his room and guard her." "What about the customers? Surely Yubaba would disapprove of this money losing situation," Shi countered. "The customers can pay an admission to join the birthday party. Those who attend will get a discount on their next visit." Another spirit raised his hand. "Today is also Lin's birthday. We have to give her something too." Haku flinched at her name, remembering her words and her slap. It hurt. A spirit shouted, "No one wants to celebrate a cranky old hag's birthday!" "Yeah!" another agreed. "Lin never did anything to help us, while Chihiro risked her life to do so!" another shouted. "No birthday party for Lin!" another shouted. "Quie-" Haku attempted to silence them. "Lin the mean old hag gets nothing! It's only fair!" a spirit interrupted. "That's right!" another agreed. "QUIET!" Haku hollered. "All spirits are created equal. Lin deserves something too." "No!" "Who would want to celebrate her birthday?" "I would!" Haku shouted. "Don't you know that she has feelings too? She's a spirit too, you know! She deserves something!" "She's barely a spirit!" "That is so true," another agreed. "Anyways, who else other than you would want to celebrate her birthday?" "Yeah! Who? We need a majority vote!" "I would!" A hand shot up in the air. "And who are you?" someone sneered. "I am Itachi," he announced. "You look so ugly!" "Just like Lin!" "I am a weasel spirit. Got a problem with that?" "Ooh, a weasel spirit, eh? A weasel and a weasel would be a perfect pair!" **(Lin is a weasel spirit, according to the book 'The Art of Spirited Away.')** "It is decided, then. We will hold a celebration for Lin also." "No!" everyone shouted. "We won't help with Chihiro's party if you do." Haku rolled his eyes, deeply troubled about this. 'Lin or Chihiro?' he asked himself. 'Chihiro,' he decided without question. He resigned. "Fine." Little did they know that Lin had been listening the whole time, since it was very hard to ignore all the commotion. **~Later...~** The radish spirit gave Lin a bowl of food and grunted, pointing to Chihiro. Lin growled and grabbed the bowl, slightly spilling the food. Slamming the bowl onto the table, she shouted, making everyone hear her. "Eat up, you stupid stinky human!" Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't want to fight you." Lin glared at her. "Whatever you say, princess," she huffed, and stomped out of the room. Chihiro took a bite out of the food. Suddenly, the world spun around her and she started to get really tired. She yawned and put her head down. The dream Chihiro had was weird. She dreamt that she had returned to the spirit world. She dreamt that Shi was a spirit and was considered to be evil. She dreamt that Haku kissed her and that Lin loved Haku. She dreamt that Lin started acting obnoxious towards her. All of that was a dream... right? Later Chihiro would tell Shi about it, and they would laugh about how foolish that sounded. It was all just a dream. **~Meanwhile...~** Jinsei growled. After she had gone to get the iyashi herbs, Shi had left her. "Whatever," she grumbled. "Jinsei," Tenshi muttered. Jinsei snapped her attention towards him. "Yes?" "Let's go to the bathhouse." Jinsei cocked her head. "Why?" "I will heal faster there." Jinsei nodded. "Ok, then. Let's go." She transformed into a dragon and nodded towards her back. Tenshi stumbled towards her and slowly climbed on her back. 'Hold on tight,' Jinsei singsonged in her thoughts. 'This is gonna be a rough ride.' **~Meanwhile...~** Everyone stared at the sleeping Chihiro. Was she asleep? Would she awaken when they carried her to Boh's room? They doubted the nemutte iru potion even worked. All that, however, didn't matter to Haku. He carried Chihiro, princess-style, as if he didn't give a care in this world. Lin snarled at this scene obviously annoyed by it. A few spirits backed away from her as she cracked her knuckles. She walked towards Haku and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and she said sweetly, "I can help you carry her, Haku." But Haku sensed some bitterness in her voice. "No," he said. "I am strong enough to carry her. A lady like you should just rest." Lin fake-smiled. "You should get the party preparations." "Are you saying that I am weaker than a girl?" Haku asked, a bit of anger in his voice. "Are you doubting my strength?" Lin shook her head. "No, no, of course not." She didn't want to annoy Haku, so she just slipped out of the room. **~Later...~** "Hurry up, hurry up!" Haku shouted. "Chihiro will awaken soon." It was already the evening. Chihiro was guarded by Boh all day, and Boh swore to god he heard her mutter 'Haku' in here sleep. "CHIHIRO, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Boh shouted, sending the signal that it was time. The spirits huddled into their places. Haku turned the lights off. "Where is everyone?" Chihiro asked. Boh shrugged. "I don't know. They said something about an emergency meeting or something. Besides..." Chihiro cocked her head. "Besides what?" The spirits jumped out and they all shouted, "SURPRISE!" Haku was right in front of Chihiro. He was smiling as he said, "Happy birthday, Chihiro." Shi jumped out and swung an arm an arm on Chihiro's shoulder. "Happy birthday, buddy." "Shi!" Chihiro shouted, flinging her arms around him. "You remembered." Shi smiled. "Of course. What kind of best friend would I be if I forgot." "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chihiro thanked. Haku scowled, annoyed by their closeness. "Cone on, let's eat the birthday cake," he said loudly, separating them. The cake was huge, barely touching the ceiling. Nineteen pink candles decorated the cake. On top of the cake, the words 'Happy Birthday, Chihiro!' was written in a fancy handwriting. Next to the words, there was a small sculpture of Chihiro. There was a magical picture on the cake, kinda like a slideshow. The images flicked on the cake: No-Face, Boh, Haku, Shi, and a bunch of other random spirits. The cake was covered in roses, showing the spirits' love and care for her. Chihiro gasped and shouted, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" After finishing the cake, they watched fireworks. The beautiful fireworks lit up the sky. She was sitting next to Haku and Shi. "Thank you so much!" Chihiro shouted, thanking them again. "This is the best birthday ever!" **Btw, if it wasn't obvious, itachi means weasel in Japanese, so yeah...**


	22. Chapter 22: Bringing Forgiveness

**Chapter 22: Bringing Forgiveness**

_In order to start your journey, you must bring forgiveness, Chihiro,_ someone rasped.

Chihiro woke up with a start. "Who's there?!"

Silence.

Chihiro sighed. It was just her imagination... or was it? _'In order to start your journey, you must bring forgiveness, Chihiro,' _the words rang in her mind.

Chihiro had this weird feeling that this wasn't a dream, and that she should "bring forgiveness," whatever that means.

She cocked her head. But what journey? Bring who forgiveness?"

_You should know perfectly well. The one that despises you the most._

Chihiro looked around in surprise. "Who's there!?"

_Do not fret, I am no enemy. I am here to aid you._

Chihiro nodded slowly as the words began to sink in. "So I must get Lin to forgive me... right?"

_Indeed. I have done my job here for now. Farewell, we will meet again._

"Wait!" Chihiro shouted. "What journey?"

_You will find out soon, Chihiro. Farewell._

**~Meanwhile...~**

Shi growled. All night he couldn't sleep because that stupid Haku kept on snoring like a pig.

It gave him the urge to set him on fire.

'No,' he reminded himself. 'Remember, I'm trying to gain the spirits' trust.'

_In order to start your journey, you must bring forgiveness, Shi,_ someone rasped.

Shi jumped. "Who's there?!"

Something about the voice seemed... familiar. But Shi could not remember who it belonged to.

All he remembered was that the source of the sound was trustworthy.

And Shi always follows his instinct.

_You must bring forgiveness to your duplicate... You two were always meant to be one. Separated, you are, indeed, very powerful. However, if you and your duplicate unite, you two will be unstoppable._

"You want me to get Jinsei to forgive me?! No way, that's too hard."

_If you don't try, you'll never know if it works or not. You have to at least try._

Shi rolled his eyes. "Fine."

_Well, then, my job is done here. Farewell, we will meet again someday._

"I hope not," Shi mumbled.

_I heard that._

**~Meanwhile...~**

_In order to start your journey, you must bring forgiveness, Tenshi and Jinsei,_ someone rasped.

Jinsei jolted in surprise, nearly killing Tenshi in the process.

"Careful," Tenshi murmured. "I'm too weak to save myself if I fall."

Jinsei nodded. 'Sorry,' Jinsei apologized.

_It is ok, I will never allow such as thing to happen to him._

Jinsei snapped her attention towards the source of the voice. 'It's you.'

_Indeed, it is I. You must bring forgiveness, Jinsei and Tenshi._

'To whom?'

_You should know who. Death._

Jinsei shook her head. 'No,' she thought firmly.

_You must._

'Why should I?'

_You cannot mess with fate. You must bring forgiveness to death in order to begin your journey._

'What journey?'

_That shall be revealed later on... But, the most important thing right now is bringing forgiveness._

Tenshi nodded. "He is right. You two were created equally: both of you have that special bond towards each other. You cannot let such a simple argument rip your relationship apart, Jinsei."

Jinsei shook her head. 'No, its too hard. Even if I agree, Shi will never forgive me.'

_You must try._

"Indeed, Jinsei, you must try," Tenshi urged.

Jinsei rolled her eyes. 'Fine, but you'll have to help me too, Tenshi.'

Tenshi nodded. "I will."

_Good... well, my job is done here... for now... farewell._

**~Meanwhile...~**

Chihiro paced back and forth. How the heck was she supposed to make Lin forgive her?

"Knock, knock," someone said.

Chihiro smiled at the sound of his voice. "Who's there?"

"Shi."

"Shi who?"

"Shi'd better open the door now!"

Chihiro burst out laughing. That corny joke never got old. She opened the door, and there stood Shi.

He saluted. "Shi at your service."

Chihiro smiled. "That was quick. I think you broke your record." Shi was always there for her when she was troubled, no matter what. It could be midnight in the worst kind of storm ever and he would come to aid her. 'Such a reliable friend he is,' Chihiro thought. 'I can't think of how Shi can actually turn against me.'

"What's wrong?" Si asked, cocking his head.

"It's..." Chihiro hesitated. If she told him, would he think that she was going out of her mind? 'No,' Chihiro thought. 'Shi is a reliable friend.'

"Well?"

"It's... I've heard this voice telling me to 'bring forgiveness' to Lin, and I don't know how to do that."

Shi's eyes widened. "You too?!"

"What do you mean, 'you too?!' You heard the voice too?"

Shi nodded. "Yep."

Chihiro nodded slowly. "To who?"

"Jinsei."

Chihiro cocked her head. "You two had a fight?"

Shi nodded. "We did."

"What happened?"

"Well, I kinda overreacted a bit when you were kidnapped so we had a little... argument." Shi winced.

Chihiro nodded slowly, seeing that Shi was uncomfortable in the topic. "I see..."

"I know what to do to get Lin to forgive you!" Shi exclaimed as a brilliant idea came up to his mind.

Chihiro cocked her head. "What?"

"We could get Lin a birthday party today since she missed hers yesterday... she'll be delighted!"

"Good idea!" Chihiro exclaimed, throwing her arms around Shi. "You always get the best ideas ever."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update for such a long time!**

**Btw, I changed the story title as well as the summary, so yeah…**

**Let's begin, then!**

**Chapter 23**

Chihiro looked at Shi. "Let's get Haku: he can help us."

Shi scowled. He opened his mouth to object, but stopped himself at the look on Chihiro's pleading face.

Shi softened. 'She looks so cute in that puppy-face,' he thought.

"Pweeaasee? I know you two don't get along, but can you at least do this for me? Pretty please?"

Shi rolled his eyes, giving in. "Fine," he resigned. "But only because you're Chihiro. If anyone else asked me that, I'd say no without a doubt."

Chihiro broke into a grin. "Thank you, Shi!" She threw her arms around him, and Shi smiled. 'Haku can't even compare to the relationship we have,' Shi thought. 'It's my win.' Shi hugged Chihiro back.

"Um… Shi?" Chihiro called out, snapping Shi out of his thoughts. "You're kinda squishing me…"

Shi immediately broke off the hug. "Sorry…" he muttered, looking away so that Chihiro wouldn't see the light shade of pink starting to form on his cheeks.

Chihiro looked away too. 'W-what's this?' Chihiro asked herself. 'What's this… feeling I'm getting?' she wondered. 'I've hugged Shi so many times before, but… this time is… different. I'm getting the same feeling I get when I'm around Haku… how come? Is it…love?' Chihiro blushed. 'No, it can't be. I love Haku and Haku only, and besides, Shi is only just a friend. What I'm feeling is love for a friend, that's all. Yeah, that must be it,' she assured herself.

"I-I'll just go and g-get Haku now…" Shi muttered, and disappeared into the boys' half of the building. A second later, Shi was dragging a sleepy-looking Haku by his hair.

Chihiro gasped and blushed deeply.

"SHI!" Chihiro shouted.

Shi cocked his head. "What?" he asked, not knowing what he did wrong.

"AT LEAST MAKE HIM PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Chihiro shouted, pointing at the half-naked Haku. He was only wearing his boxers.

Shi looked at Haku. "Oops. Sorry," and dragged him back into the room.

Seconds later, Shi came back with Haku, and this time he was properly dressed.

Chihiro sighed. "Wake him up."

Shi shook his head. "I can't. He's sleeping like a pig." Chihiro sighed and rolled her eyes. She kneeled down next to Haku and gently nudged him." Haku, wake up. Rise and shine."

Haku groaned, but he didn't wake up. Shi murmured, "Told you so."

Chihiro ignored Shi and continually nudged him. "Haku," she crooned. "Haku."

Shi rolled his eyes. "Let the man deal with it," he said, and took a deep breath before shouting, "HAKU, RISE AND SHINE, YOU SLEEPY-HEAD!"

Haku woke up with a start.

"Finally…" Shi murmured.

Chihiro smiled. "Good morning, Haku."

Haku looked at her with confusion. It took him a second to realize where he was and what was going on. "Mornin'," he murmured.

"Can you please do me a favor? Pretty please?" Chihiro begged, making her puppy-face again.

Haku turned around to prevent her from catching the lightest shade of pink that was starting to form on his cheeks. Chihiro didn't notice it. However, Shi did, and raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah, sure. What do you want me to do?" Haku asked.

"Can you help us prepare a birthday party for Lin? You made my birthday so wonderful, so I'm sure you can make Lin's an awesome one, right?"

Haku smiled and nodded. "Of course. But I need help, and I don't think anyone is willing to help."

"I can." Chihiro and Haku both jumped at the voice, while Shi remained completely calm.

"Sorry for scaring you. I'm Itachi, a weasel spirit. Nice to meet you," a spirit introduced himself. He was tall, and resembled a lot to a weasel. He had a brown tail and seemed to be alert by nature. "Anyways, I'd love to help."

Haku nodded. "Good. But we still need two more people to help us…"

**CRASH!**

"Did someone say they needed help?"

Chihiro grinned while Shi scowled. "Jinsei!" Chihiro cried, flinging her arms around Jinsei.

"I'll help too," the sophisticated angel spirit announced, emerging from behind Jinsei.

Shi nodded at him. "Tenshi. You're all better."

Tenshi nodded. "Indeed. Good as new. Here's the plan: me, Shi, and Jinsei shall be first getting Lin back to bed and then we shall decorate the place. You two can do the food preparations."

Haku nodded. "Agreed. Let's get going then, Chihiro. We need to ask the radish spirit if he can help make the cake."

Chihiro nodded. "Ok."

Haku held up his hand. For a second, Chihiro looked at him bewilderingly, but still gladly took his hand.

Walking together, side by side, hand to hand, they went to ask the radish spirit for his assistance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Shi scowled at the sight of Chihiro and Haku holding hands. "You are so dead, Haku," he muttered, seething.

Tenshi clapped his hands together. "We have to get to work too, Shi and Jinsei."

"Ugh, that has such a horrible ring to it…" Shi muttered. Jinsei glared at Shi, but didn't utter a word. She, after all, did need to get Shi to forgive her.

_Bring forgiveness, _the words rang in his head, and he scowled. _Remember Shi, bring forgiveness… _"Shut up," he growled.

Tenshi cocked his head. "But we didn't say anything."

Shi snapped his attention towards Tenshi. "S-sorry, must be hearing things…" he muttered.

Jinsei nodded and got to work. Pointing at the girl's room, she said, "Leave Lin to me."

_Bring forgiveness…. _the words rang in Shi's head yet again. This time, he couldn't stand to hear those annoying words and blurted out, "I'll do it."

Jinsei looked at Shi, obviously bewildered, but didn't say anything. She nodded and handed him a purple bottle, which contained the nemutte iru potion.

Shi took the bottle and vanished into the girl's room. **(XD Boys, don't try this at home! XD)**

*scream*

"WHATS A GUY DOING IN THE GIRL'S ROOM!?"

*scream*

"IT'S SHI!"

*scream*

"THAT PERVERT!"

"BEAT HIM UP!"

"KILL HIM!"

Jinsei rushed in to help Shi. "STOP!" she shouted. "He just got lost, that's all. It's my fault, I led him here." Jinsei bowed. "Sorry."

The girls grunted, calming down. "Get him outta here, then!"

Jinsei nodded. "Sorry again." She turned to Shi. As soon as they made eye contact, she said, "Sorry."

"It's ok."

Jinsei immediately looked confused. "It is?!"

Shi nodded. "Yep. I forgive you… if you forgive me."

Jinsei burst into a huge smile and flung her arms around Shi. "Of course I forgive you."

Shi smiled. 'Mission complete,' he thought.

"Ahem, I know it's supposed to be a touching moment here, but can you please get out?"

Jinsei broke off the hug. "Sorry," she muttered.

Shi gave Jinsei the potion. "You give it to Lin, it's like mission impossible for me. After that just give Lin to me, I'll take care of her after."

Jinsei nodded. "Ok."

Shi nodded. "Bye. See you later."

Jinsei nodded. "See you." As soon as Shi was gone, she turned to face the spirits. "Ladies, I need to get to Lin."

They hesitated, but then showed Jinsei where Lin was located.

There, sleeping like a pig, as Lin. She, of some reason, was fully dressed, which saved her a lot of time and effort. Jinsei kneeled down beside her and nudged her. "Wake up, Lin."

"Careful," one of the spirits warned. "Lin does not like to be woken up this early. She has quite a temper when she wakes up."

Jinsei nodded. "Ok, got it." She stopped nudging Lin and just chugged the potion into her mouth. Lin coughed a bit, but other than that, she slept peacefully.

Jinsei pointed at her and then made an upwards motion. Lin floated up, and then together, they walked out of the room.


End file.
